Kiss me
by MaxAberu
Summary: Kyuhyun memarahi sungmin? lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Kyu untuk minta maaf?
1. Chapter 1

Kiss me

Super junior © SM ENTERTAIMENT

Warn

Yaoi, BL, OOC, TYPO(s), etc…

Summary: "Please kiss me!" "WHAT?"

Main char: 13+2=15…

Pair: KyuMin, YeWook, KangTeuk, HanChul, SiBum, EunHae, ZhouRy*Zhoumi X Henry*

Sungmin Pov:On

Super junior drom

Aku menatap sekitarku, ramai dan berisik. Lagi-lagi… aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini sekarang, mungkin kerena dia… hah, aku malas melihatnya. Dan yang membuatku lebih kesal adalah… kenapa orang-orang disini tidak bisa diam walau hanya 1 detik saja…

"Bisakah kalian diam? Sebentar saja…" aku sedikit memohon, aku benar-benar lelah dan… kesal.

"Maaf, Hyung bisakah kau mengulangi perkataanmu tadi? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya" urghh… lagi-lagi aku diabaikan, kenapa mereka senang memojokkanku? Dan lebih memikirkan urusan masing-masing? Aku sudah tidak kuat!

"Akubilang… APA KALIAN BISA DIAM DAN TENANG WALAU HANYA SATU DETIK SAJA? AKU LELAH JIKA KALIAN SEPERTI INI!" aku berteriak, yaaah… tapi itu tidak setimpal dengan apa yang kurasakan. Para anggota yang lain langsung membungkam, takut akan diriku yang sedang naik darah… biarkan aku memang sedang marah! Mereka pikir seorang Lee Sungmin tidak bisa marah? Bodoh.

"Apa-apaan kau? Seenaknya menyuruh orang-orang disini untuk menuruti semua perkataanmu?" tatapan mata yang tajam, dingin dan menusuk, yang akan membuat lawan bicaranya diam seribu bahasa menatapku lekat. Dia Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang bisa kalian sebut dengan pacarku… tapi kami pacaran hanya sebatas ngobrol biasa… itupun 'hampir tidak pernah' dan yang lebih membuatku benci terhadapnya, yaitu semua Game konyol yang selalu ia mainkan…

" Kau…" geramku, jujur aku muak dengannya.

"Hn…" dia menjawab sambil asik memainkan PSP kesayangannya. Jujur saja, jika aku harus bersaing bersama PSP itu untuk mendapat perhatian Kyu, aku menyerah… karna aku pasti akan kalah telak!

"DASAR MANIAK GAME BODOH!" aku membentaknuya, amarahku sudah tidak bisa ku bending lagi… sakit, rasanya hatiku sakit… aku benci dia! Kenapa makhluk sepertinya harus ada di dunia ini?

PLAK!

Pipiku perih, sakit rasanya, bukan hanya wajahku… tapi hatiku! Hatiku sakit… dan sekarang aku yakin ia menjadi pacarku hanya untuk pelampiasan atas mantan pacarnya… dan aku? Aku yang menjadi korban di sini… aku hanya melampiaskan apa yang ada di hatiku… tapi dia? Kenapa ia sekejam ini? Dulu saat dia meminta aku untuk menjadi pacarnya… sifatnnya seperti malaikat, namun sekarang? Apa yang aku dapat? Kenapa? Aku tidak mau hidup seperti ini… aku kalah dalam permainan cinta! Kenapa? Cobaan apa ini?

"Jaga mulutmu, dasar bodoh!" Ia membentakku jauh lebih keras dari aku membentaknya, ia menghela nafas berat. Di membenciku… tapi, tidak apa, karena aku sekarang juga membencinya!

"ARGHHHH!" aku menjerit frustasi, dan segera berlari meninggalkan 14 makhluk menyebalkan di ruangan itu, aku benci mereka… kenapa? Dari 14 orang itu sama sekali tidak ada yang membelaku! Apa mereka begitu takut? Cih… payah!

BRAK!

Aku langsung merebahkan badanku yang terasaberat diatas kasur, kupeluk bantal pink besar kesayangannku, kubenamkan wajahku dibantal itu dan menangis sejadinya… hingga semua gelap dan tenang.

Sungmin Pov: Off

Normal Pov: On

Di ruang santai…

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepasa Sungmin Hyung hah!" Ryeowook, sahabat yang sudah Sungmin anggap seagai adiknya membentak Kyu dengan keras.

"Bukan usrusanmu!" Kyu menjawabnya seakan ia tidak memiliki dosa.

"kauuu!" Wookie sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi didepanya, namun semua dihentikan oleh kekasihnya Yesung.

"Wookie tenanglah!" Yesung mulai menenangkan, namun yang bersangkutan tetap ingin memukul Kyu hingga ia mati.

"Tidak bisaaaa!" Wookie berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Yesung di tangannya, namun karena Yesung lebih kuat, jadi ia tak bisa melepaskannya.

"WOOKIE STOP!" Leeteuk sang leader mulai melerai 2 orang yang hamper bertengkar dihadapannya. Wookie yang merasa jika ia tidak diam, ia akan mendapat bahaya, jadi ia memilih untuk membungkam. "Dan kau Kyuhyun!" sontak semua mata menatap Kyu yang sedang memfokuskan diri kembali bermain PSP.

"Hn…" jawab Kyu asal dan langsung mendapat tatapan 'semoga kau tidak tamat hari ini' dari yang lain.

"Cho Kyuhyun… ikut aku!" Leeteuk bangkit dari duduknya, dan Kyu hanya mengikutinya di belakang sembil terus menatap layar PSP-nya.

"Kau juga!" Leeteuk menarik tangan KangIn, dan yang bersangkutan tidak bisa menlak.

Masih di ruang santai…

"Aku mau kekamar Sungmin hyung..." kata Wookie sambil melangkah menuju kamar Sungmin.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut!" kata Yesung sambil berusaha mengejar Ryeowook, tapi langsung di cegat oleh Donghae.

"Biarkan dia… kurasa dia tau bagaimana cara meluruskan masalah ini!" kata Donghae sambil menarik yesung aga duduk kembali.

"Ya… kurasa!" Yesung kembali duduk daan menata Wookie yang hamper tak terlihat.

Dikamar Leeteuk&Kangin…

"Kenapa kau menamparnya?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan neda yang sedikit ditekan.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" kata Kyu sambil asik bermain game-nya.

"CHO KYUHYUN! BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI BERMAIN GAME-MU SEJENAK HAH?" KangIn berteriak, ia tidak senang jika saat ia berbicara ia tidak diperhatikan. Dan Kyu masih asik bermain.

"KYUHYUN!" Leeteuk membentak Kyu dan langsung merebut PSP-nya yang masih berjalan.

"Haaah… ada apa?" akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah, pertahanannya telah dihancurkan.

"Kenapa kau begitu kasar terhadap sungmin hah?" Leeteuk memulai.

"Itu karena…"

Kamar Sungmin…

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Wookie mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin perlahan, ia tidak ingin mengganggu Hyungnya hingga marah.

"Ungh…" terdengar seprti suara orang mengeluh karena dibangunkan didalam. "Siapa?" terdengar suara yang serak dan lemah dibalik pintu, Wookie agak terkejut mendengar suara tersebut. Tapi ai mencoba untuk lebih tenang.

"Ini aku, Ryeowook…" Wookie agak takut menjwabnya, ia menunduk dan berharap Hyung kesayangannya meu membukakan pintu untuknya.

"mau apa kau?" Wookie tersentak kaget mendengar pernyataan Sungmin, begitu tajam dan menusuk… Ia takut, namun ia tetap berusaha.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu, mungkin aku bisa…" Wookie berbicara lemah, ia hampir menangis.

"Hah…" Sungmin menghela nafas, ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakan kuncinya. Lalu kembali berjalan menuju kasurnya. "Masuk saja, kuncinya suda kubuka!" Sungmin berkata dengan nada berat, dan serak… tenggorokannya sakit karena terlalu banyak beteriak.

"Permisi…" Wookie membuka pintu kamar perlahan, dan mendapati orang yang dicarinya dengantubuh bergetar. "Hyung, kau takapa?" kata Wookie sambil berjalam mendekati Sungmin perlahan, setelah ia menutup dan mengunci pintu kembali.

"Wookie…" terdengar suara lemah memanggilnya, kini Wookie udah duduk di samping ranjang Sungmin.

"ya?" Wookie menyahut, ia memegang tangan Sungmin, dingin dan pucat… ia hampir menangis melihat keadaan sungmin sekarang.

"Apa aku pantas mati ya?" Kata-kata sungmin mengagetkannya, ia mengambil tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya, Sungmin mencoba bangun dan duduk.

"Hyung…" Wookie kaget melihat Sungmin, mata Sungmin bengkak, hidungnya memerah, rambutnya acak-acakan dan suaranya… suaranya serak dan berat.

"Hyung… kumohon jangan membuatku panic sepertiini…" Wookie memeluk badan sungmin yang lebih besar darinnya, tangisnya pecah…

"Wokie…" Sungmin memeluk balik Wookie, airmatanya kembali mengalir.

"Apapun yang hyung rasakan, kumohon jangan bunuh diri…" Wookie menggenggam tangan Sungmin, ia menatap Sungmin lekat.

"Wookie maafkan aku…" kata Sungmin sambil kembali memeluk Saengnya.

"ia…" dan mereka larut dalam tangisan…

Kembali ke Kyu…

"Apa?" kangIn kaget mendengar pernyataan Kyu.

"Kenapa? Kau kaget?" Kyu bertannya dengan nada yang tidak bisa disebut dengan kata SOPAN.

"lalu kau berpacaran dengannya hanya untuk pelampiasan?" Leeteuk bertannya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Ia… ia hanya untuk pelampiasan, dan aku tegakkan lagi bahwa aku samasekali TIDAK MECINTAINYA! AKU SMASEKALI TIDAK MENCINTAI SUNGMIN SEPERTI APA YANG KALIAN PIKIR!" Kyuhyun menjelaskan sambil mengambil kembali PSP-nya dan melangkah pergi.

Bagaimana nasib Sungmin selanjutnya? Tunggu saja kelanjutannya…

TBC…

Author cuap-cuap:

Autor: Yup ficini aku publish buat orang-orang yang meu baca… dan aku yakin jarang ada bahkan gak ada… T.T, buat kesalahnnya kumohon beritau saya, dan saya minta maaf atas kesalah penulisan… m(_ _)m untuk partisipasinya Beezy ucapkan banyak terimakasih… (_ _)

Ripyu, komentar bahkan flame Beezy terima dengan lapang dada…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Diary, dan cinta mulai tumbuh)

Warning:

Gajhe sangad!, Yaoi, Typo(s), dan lain-lain…

*selebihnya masih sama*

"Hosh… Hosh… ini melelahkan!" Sungmin mengeluh, ia menundukan badan, mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal.

"Ayooo! Sediki lagi sampai!" cowok imut didepanya menarik tangannya, tenagannya belum habis… walau sudah hampir 3 kilometer mereka berlari.

"Haaaaaah… tapi berjanji jika kita sudah sampai belikan aku es krim! Yang triple scope!" Sungmin akhirnya berlari kembali, cuaca disini tidak begitu panas, juga tidak begitu dingin.

"ya… ya… sesukamu lah, tapi… sekarang kita harus cepat!" cowok imut bernama Ryeowook menariknya kembali.

"Ia…" Sungmin mulai mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Ryeowook. "Kenapa kita tidak naik taksi? Ini melelahkaaaan!" Sungmin kembali merengek.

"Karena itu membuang uang, lagian hanya 3 kilo!" Kenapa Ryeowook jadi pelit gini =_="a.

"Arkhh…" Sungmin akhirnya berhenti mengeluh.

Di Drom…

"Mana Sungmin?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil mengambil air dingin dikulkas.

"Entah, tadi ia bersama Wookie pergi berdua!" Siwon menjelaskan sambil bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Pergi?" Kyu menatap Siwon tak mengerti.

"Ya! Pergi… memangnya kenapa? Kau mengkhawatirkannya?" Siwon tersenyum jahil, ia menatap Kyu gemas, melihat saengnya yang memasang wajah bingung.

"Ha? Te… Tentusaja tidak!" Ku menjawab dengan sedikit tergagap, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Wah… tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah? Hayo!" Siwon semakin menggodanya.

"Haaah… yasudahlah, jika kau tidak percaya!" Kyu berjalan meninggalkan hyungnya yang masih belim puas mengganggunya, dengan hati gusar Kyu kembali ke kamarnya yang juga kamar milik Sungmin.

Entah mengapa ia sedikit merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya kemarin, ia menyesal… begitu keras menampar Sungmin… ia yakin tamparan itu sangat sakit. Tapi seorang Kyuhyun terlalu keras kepala untuk minta maaf, gengsi selalu merasukinnya.

"Haaaah… maniak pink bodoh…" ia bergumam sendiri, matanya menatap ranjang Sungmin dengan tatapan kosong.

Ia bangun dan duduk di ranjangnya, diraihnya lututnya, memeluknya sebagai pelampiasan atas perasaannya sekarang.

_Apa aku terlalu keras padannya?_

Perkataan itu terus melintas dipikirannya, kadang dadanya sakit mengingat kejadian kemarin.

_Apa aku perlu minta maaf?_

Kyu menghela nafas panjang, ia menatap sekelilingnya. Mencari sesuatu, dengan bingung ia melangkah ke depan kasurnya dan bercongkok mengharapkan benda yang ia cari dapat ditemukan dikolong kasurnya.

"Haaaah… ayolah, kemana kau PSP?" Kyu melihat kolongnya, tidak ada apapun, hanya debu yang melekat di lantai kolongnya.

"kemana kauuu!" Kyu mulai habis kesabarannya, ia menatap kasurnya lebih gusar dari yang tadi.

Ia sekilas melihat kasur Sungmin, ia menatap kasur itu curiga. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat bantal yang ada, tidak ada. Ia menyibakkan selimut didepannya.

"hahhh… kenapa tidak ada? Kenapa yangada hanya diary itu!" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, sedetik kemudian ia menatap kembali diary didepannya, otak jahilnya berkerja.

"Diary…" ia mulai menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil diary pink bergambar beruang kecil didepannya.

"Kyu… jangan! Apa kau akan membaca rahasia seseorang? Itu tidak baik!" Chibi putih Kyhyun* mengingatkan.

"Hey orang sok suci… biarkan saja Kyu membuka buku kecil itu, toh tidak ada yang tau!" Chibi merah Kyuhyun* menghasut Kyu untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Setelah sekitar satumenit dua Chibi Kyu yang saling bermusuhan berdebat, akhirnya Kyu memutuskan untuk tetap membaca diary milik Sungmin, karena ia lebih memihak pada Chibi merah.

"Sungmin's love diary…" Kyuhyun membaca tulisan di halaman terdepan, dan dibawahnya ada tulisan 'この日記を触れないでください。' * ia tersenyum singkat melihat tulisan itu, sungguh membuatnya ingin tertawa.

"Bodoh, kalau hanya tulisan seperti itu, mana mungkin orang takut membacanya!" Kyuhyun mulai membalik halaman diary tersebut.

_Tanggal: XX bulan: XX tahun: 20XX_

_Aku ditembak Kyu!_

_Aku tak menyangka bahwa ini terjadi!_

_Kyu orang yang aku sukai ternyata juga menyukaiku?_

_Hahahaha… kau orang paling beruntung Lee Sungmin!_

_Semoga kehidupan cinta kita akan abadi Kyu! _

_Aku sayang kau selamannya!_

_XD_

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul membaca tulisan tersebut, apa Sungmin menulis kata-kata tersebut dengan sepenuh hatinnya? Ia mulai membacanya kembali.

_Tanggal: XX bulan:XX tahun:20XX_

_First date!_

_Kyu mengajakku ketaman bermain sebagai kencan pertama kami!_

_Aku sangat menyukainya, ia juga membelikanku triple scope ice cream strawberry kesukaanku!_

_Sungguh menyenangkan! _

_Terakhir kita menaikki kincir raksasa, melihat pemandngan kota pada malamhari, dan melihat pertunjukan kembangapi! Sangat romantic… aku ingin terus seperti ini! Selamanya! Dan aku juga ingin dia merasakannya selamannya!_

_I love you, Kyuhyun…_

Mulai timbl rasa bersalah dihati Kyu… ia menatap diary itu, ia balik kembali halamannya.

_Tanggal: XX bulan: XX tahun 20XX_

_Maaf… _

_Entah kenapa sekarang aku rasa Kyu sudah mulai berubah, bukanhanya sifat, tapi cara bicarannya juga… jauh lebih keras… tadi ia membentakku, karena aku tidak sengaja membuka PSP-nya, yah… karena tidak dimatikan aku mematikannya… lalu ia memarahiku, dia bilang ia belum men-Save gamenya, dan aku yang disalahkan… ya aku memang salah… maafkan aku Kyu!_

_:'(_

Kyu sedikit merasa bersalah membaca tulisan sungmin diatas, ia ingin minta maaf… namun lagi-lagi perasaan tidakmaunya lebih berkuasa. Dan ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk membaca diary Sungmin dengan focus.

_Tanggal: XX bulan: XX tahun: 20XX_

_Apa aku percaya?_

_Aku kemarin iseng-iseng ingin diramal di karnaval pinggir jalan… keetulan ada peramal dadakkan… dan aku memutuskan untuk meramal diriku…_

_Peramal itu bilang bahwa keuanganku mulus-mulis saja… kesehatanku juga baik, tapi untuk urusan cinta… katanya pasanganku sedikit kurang yakin denganmu… maksudya aku! Tapi, masa sih? Apa iya? Aku merasa Kyu biasa saja… ia sama sekali tidak meragukanku sepertinya…_

_Ya kan Kyu? Itu hanya sekedar ramalan konyol!_

Kyu tersadar bahwa Sungmin benar-benar menyayanginya, ia tersenyum simpul… entah kenapa pundaknya bergetar, ia sungguh merasa bersalah… sangat bersalah, ia kembali menatap diary tersebut, ia membalikkan halaman yang tadi telah ia baca.

_Tnggal: XX bulan: XX tahun: 20XX_

_Kucing kecil…_

_Aku senang berjalan-jalan seharian begini, senaaaaang! Tapi sedari tadi Kyu hanya diam… ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikanku, diperjalanan pulang aku melihat kucing kecil di pinggir jalan. Lucu sekali… matanya hijau bulat besar bulunya putih bersih, dengan sedikit belang keabuan di kakinya…_

_Aku sesekali menatap Kyu, dia benar-enar tidak mempedulikanku, bahkan ia samasekali tidak menatapku…_

_Kau kenapa Kyu… jangan buat aku khawatir seperti ini!_

Kyu menatap langit-langit, tatapannya kosong, ia melihat foto disamping ranjang Sungmin dengan tatpan sendu, foto Sungmin ia terlihat manis… kenapa sekarang Kyu benar-benar begitu menyesal, dan ia kembali membaca.

_Tanggal: XX bulan: XX tahun 20XX_

_Membentak? _

_Kyuhyun kenapa? Apa sekarang ia tidak mencintaiku? Kenapa kyu? Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu keras terhadapku?_

Kyu sedikit memincingkan alisnya, kenapa bagian ini sedikit sekali? Apa ia yang membuatnya seperti ini? Rasa bersalah semakin merasuki dirinya. Dan ia membalik halaman… tapi kosong, ia terus membalik-balik halaman buku itu sekitar 15 halaman telah ia lihat… semua kosong, hanya ada coretan tidak jelas dengan pena merah… apa Sungmin telah benar-benar marah padanya?

Dan akhirnya ia menemukan tulisan, lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnay ia baca, ada di halaman hampir akhir…

_Tanggal: XX bulan: XX tahun: 20XX_

_Benci padaku?_

_Aku rasa di benar-benar sudah tak mengaharapkanku, Kyuhyun… ia, ia menyebalkan! Ia benar-benar egois! Selalu memikirkan dirinya! Padahal jika ia sedikit lebih peka, aku rasa ia bisa merasakan perasaanku! Tapi kenapa yang ada diotaknya hanya GAME! G-A-M-E bodoh… sungguh aku membenci dirinya yang sekarang, ia juga tak mengerti diriku…_

_Sekarang aku yakin bahwa 'IA HANYA MENJADIKAN AKU PELAMPIASAN' tapi, mungkin karena aku mencintainya aku agak sedikit meragukan perkataanku… _

_Tadi ia juga menamparku hanya karena aku menyebutnya maniak game! Tapi itu memang benar! Setelah itu, aku merasa bahwa hatiku perih… dikhianati seperti ini! Apa kau tak menyadari betapa sakitnya diriku?..._

Mata Kyu mulai berkaca, ia benar-benar membuat Sungmin yang sangat mencintainya menderita… ia tidak sanggup lagi, ia ingin terus membaca isi diary tersebut… tapi ia sudah tidakkuat membaca pelampiasan hati Sungmin yang paling dalam… dan akhirnya ia menutup diary tersebut.

"Kenapa… kenapa aku begitu kejam…" kyu memegang dadanya, sakit… benar-benar sakit… matanya berair, ia meraih diary tersebut mulai membaca bagian yang terlewatkan, tekadnya sudah bulat untuk terus membaca diary tersebut.

… _ya! Jika kau memang begitu, kenapa kau tidak menyudahi hubungan kita?_

_Aku benar-benar sedih… sejujurnya aku tidak mau kehilanganmu Kyuhyun… namun, aku juga sudah tidak kuat! Aku ingin mati rasanya! Ingin menyudahi cobaan ini, ingin merasakan ketenangan yang tidak bisa aku dapatkan sekarang! Dan aku ingin membebaskan diri dari permainan cinta ini… aku kalah oleh cinta! Dan aku sekarang percaya bahwa cinta itu buta, cinta itu tidak berarah, cinta itu hal yang paling susah yang bisa kita dapat! Dan aku percaya… karena cintaku pada Kyu memang tidak kenal arah… dan aku begitu sulit mendapatkan cinta dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun! Aku menyerah…_

_Tapi walau begitu aku tetap mencintai Kyu apa adanya… dan sama sekali tidak ingin kehilangannya…_

_I Love you, Kyuhyun…_

Air mata Kyu pecah, ia menatap sekelilingnya kosong, ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya begitu egois… terlalu memikirkan dirinya, bukan memikirkan orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintainya… ia tertunduk, menyesal… apa beribu kata maaf dapat memaafkan semua kesalahannya ini… dan ia sadar bahwa ia harus minta maaf sekarang juga, tekadnya kembali bulat… ia ingin meminta maaf pada Sungmin, orang yang baru saja menyadarkannya, dan keluar dalam dunia keegoisannya, ia ingin minta maaf… dan tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

"maafkan aku… Minnie…" suaranya berat dan bergetar… ia ingin sungmin mendengarnya tapi, manamungkin… ia kurang yakun akan itu…

Kita kembali ke Wookie dan Sungmin…

"Hyung bagaimana esnya?" Wookie bertanya sambil terus melahap esnya juga.

"Enak… makasih Wookie!" Sungmin merangkul pundak Wookie.

"Ia sama-sama, ngomong-ngomong… apa kau akan memaafkan Kyu sekalipun ia meminta maaf padamu?" Wookie bartanya sambil menatap Sungmin serius.

"bagai mana ya…" Sungmin sedikit berpikir. "Aku sudah benar-benar membencinya, aku tidak akan memaafkannya walau ia meminta maaf dengan seribu kata maaf aku tidak akan memaafkannya!" kini Sungmin menjawabnya dengan nada tak kalah serius.

"Ya… terserah kau lah…" Wookie berkata dengan nada yang kurang yakin.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita berlomba! Siapa yang kalah harus meneraktir makan malam!" seru Sungmin sambil mulai berlari.

"Wha! Hyung tunggu! Kau curang!" dan mereka berdua berlari sambil tertawa riang.

Bagaimana nasib kyu dan kehidupan cinta mereka? Simak lanjutannya…

TBC…

Arti tanda *:

Chibi kyu putih: malaikat di hatikyu…

Chibi kyu merah: setan yang berhasil merasukinya…

この日記を触れないでください。: Jangan sentuh buku harian ini.

Author cuap-cuap:

Ya, lanjutannya benar-benar aneh… aku sedih jadinya*pudung di pojokkan* tapi bagi kalian yang mau baca aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih…*bow* untuk lanjutannya akan saya usahakan cepat…

Untuk yang sudah meng-review makasih banyak… oh ya, ada yang bilang mau dipanggil unnie atau kakak aku pilih kakak aja… oh ya satulagi… kenapa aku buat Kyu kasar, karena aku agak osen sama KyuMin yang terlalu Romantis… sudah dulu ya… makasih semuanya…

Review, dan flame eezy terima…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Kejutan)

(~-o-)~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~(-o-~)

_Di Ruang Istirahat_…

"Aku Menang!" Sungmin berteriak girang, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, nafasnya sedikit tidak teratur karena terlalu lelah berlari.

"Hosh… hosh… ka- kau curang!" Wookie mulai mengatur nafasnya kembali, ia memegang kedua lututnya dan terus mengatur nafasnya.

"Seperti perjanjian, kau yang menraktir makan malam!" Sungmin berkata sambil masuk ke kamarnya.

"kalaupun aku yang menang, kau juga akan menyuruhku menraktir makan! Dasar!" Wookie mengumpat sejadinya, dan Sungmin hanya tertawa.

_Di kamar KyuMin_…

"Kasurku berantakan sekali, siapa yang membuatnya jadi begini? Menyusahkan" Sungmin menyibakan selimutnya yang berada di atas bantalnya, ia membetulkan letak selimutnya.

_Mana diary-ku?_

Sungmin mengangkat bantalnya, namun yang ia dapatkan hanya gantungan bergambar kelinci kecil.

_Kenapa benda ini ada di sini? Inikan milik Kyu…_

Sungmin bergumam sambil mengambil gantungan itu, ia tidak yakin jika Kyu yang mengambil diary-nya, tapi kenapa gantungan itu ada di atas kasurnya?

"Hyung…" Suara serak itu mengagetkan Sungmin, ia membalikkan tubuhnya…

"Kyu…" Sungmin terbelalak melihat seseorang di hadapannya.

"Kau cari ini?" Sungmin semakin terbelalak melihat apa yang dipegang oleh Kyu, dengan cepat ia merebut Diary miliknya.

"Kenapa bisa ada di tanganmu?" Sungmin berkata sambil sedikit membentak.

"Kau sendiri yang menaruhnya sembarangan!" Kyu mlai ngotot, ia malah balik membentak Sungmin.

"Akh… aku malas berdebat denganmu…" Sungmin beranjak dari tempatnya, ia berjalan melewati Kyu, dan sedetik kemudian ia berhenti karena tangannya dipegang erat oleh Kyu.

"Demi Diary… ada apa hah?" Sungmin menatap Kyu dengan tatapan super duper sinis, pandanga mereka bersatu, dan Sungmin kaget melihat mata Kyu yang berwarna merah seperti orang habis MENANGIS?

Mereka terdiam sambil menatap satu sama lain, muka Sungmin sedikit bersemu saat ia rasakan wajah Kyu mulai mendekat, nafas Kyu mulai menerpa wajah Sungmin. Sungmin yang sedikit sadar dengan apa yang Kyu ingin lakukan menutup matanya perlahan, namun tiba-tiba…

"Hyung, makananya sudah si-" Wookie kaget melihat pemandangan yang ia lihat, Ia bahkan belum menyelsaikan kata-katanya. "ap" dan ia baru menyelesaikanya sambil menutup kedua tangannya.

"Ah… ia ayo kita makan…" kata Sungmin yang mulai sadar, ia menarik tangan Wookie dan memberi tatapan 'jangan beri tau siapapun' dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyu.

"Arkhhhhh… sedikit lagii!" Kyu sedikit frustasi atas kegagalannya mencium Sungmin. Dan ia berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya sembari memikirkan cara balas dendam pada Ryeowook yang sudah menggagalkannya.

(~-o-)~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~(-o-~)

Besoknya di kamar KyuMin…

Kyu sedang berkutat dengan Psp-nya, ia memainkan Psp-nya sembari mengemil keripik kentang hasil curiannya dari kulkas yang sebenarnya kripik itu milik Shindong.

"Arkh… kenapa siiih!" Kyu membanting Psp-nya di atas kasurnya, ia kesal… padahal ia sudah berusaha, namun kenapa ia selalu saja kalah? Sebenarnya kata itu tidak akan pernah ada di kamus Kyu, ia menatap layar Psp-nya yang tertera tulisan 'GAME OVER' yang selalu membuatnya ingin membuang tulisan itu jauh-jauh.

"Kenapa pikiranku sama sekali tidak konsen…" memang benar, ia tidak bisa konsentrasi… otaknya tertuju pada seseorang yang telah mengalihkan duniannya, ia menghela nafas kembali… merebahkan badannya di atas kasurnya memejamkan matanya.

_Sungmin…_

Lagi-lagi nama itu, ia menggapai kertas di sampingnya dan pen di atas lemarinya dan menyalakan ipod-nya sambil mencari lagu yang ia inginkan.

"Cause you're amazing…Just the way you are…" Kyu mulai menuliskan lirik yang ia dengar, ia ingin memberikan sedikit kejutan untuk putrid errr~ ralat maksudnya putrid jadi-jadian yang telah mengalihkan dunianya.

"lagu yang sangat cocok untukmu…" kata Kyu sambil tersenyum, dan kembali menuliskan lirik lagu itu.

Di ruang istirahat…

"Hyung!, benarkah? Hahahaha…" Para anggota suju yang lainnya tertawa geli mendengar cerita Leeteuk yang sangat menggelitik.

"Lalu… lalu?" Heechul sedikit penasaran, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Em… Kyu mana?" Sungmin bertanya kepada Leeteuk yang sedang meneruskan ceritanya.

"Entah, mungkin ada di kamarnya…" Leeteuk menjawab sambil kembali bercerita.

"Haaaah… biarkan saja lah…" Sungmin akhirnya kembali mendengarkan lelucon dari Leeteuk.

"HAHAHAHA…" dan akhirnya semua tertawa…(kecuali Kyu)

Di kamar Kyumin…

"Selesai…" Kyu menruh lirik lagu itu di samping kasurnya, dan ia mulai berurusan dengan kertas-kertas lainnya.

(~-o-)~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~(-o-~)

Besoknya, dikamar Kyumin…

"Ahhhh…" Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan, ia melihat jam di samping kasurnya.

_Jam 07.46…_

Ia beranjak dari kasurnya, tanganny mengambil handuk yang tergeletak di atas kursi. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, drom sangat sepi, mungkin hanya ada ia, tapi saat ia berjalan ke dapur… terlihat Wookie sedang mengambil segelas air, ia menghembuskan nafas sebentar.

"Pagi Hyung…" Wookie tersenyum kearah Sungmin yang sedang mengambil air minum.

"Ia… pagi juga" sebenarnya Sungmin ogah-ogahan jawab salam dari Wookie, ia masih terlalu ngantuk menjawab salam itu.

"Masih ngantuk ya?" Wookie berjalan menuju keran, ia mencuci tangannya di bawah keran sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Engh…" Sungmin berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dan hanya mendapat cekikikan kecil dari Wookie.

Setelah mandi…

"Wookie, kau tau Kyu dimana?" Sungmin bertanya sambil mengelap rambutnya yang basah, ia duduk di samping Wookie yang asik menonton TV.

"Tidak, yang aku tau… tadi dia keluar rumah pagi pagi sekali, sekitar jam 5" Wokie menjawab tanpa menatap Sungmin.

"Haaaah…" Sungmin menghela nafas, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Wookie mengambil pandang ke Sungmin dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Ah, bukan urusanmu… ngomong-ngomong yang lain mana?" Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sedang pergi, kecuali aku Siwon Hyung dan Kibum, jawab Wookie.

"Eh? Bukanya hanya kita berdua?" kata Sungmin bingung.

"Tidak, mereka ada di kamar sedari tadi, aku tidak tau menreka sedang apa… padahal mereka sudah bangun tadi…" kata Wookie.

"Um… begitu ya?" Kata Sungmin sambil beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

Kamar Kyumin…

Sungmin membaringkan badannya di kasur, ia menatap ranjang di sampingnya, sejenak ia memikirkan kejadian kemarin.

"Kyu… hyun…" Sungmin menyentuh bibirnya sejenak, sejujurnya ia senang mendapat perlakuan Kyu yang mungkin sudah mulai menerima dirinya dirinya kembali.

"Hyng… kau sedang apa?" Sungmin tersentak mendpat kehadiran Wookie yang menatapnya bingung.

"Aku akan ceritakan sesuatu padamu!" Sungmin menarik tangan Wookie agar sekarang mereka sejajar.

"Okay… jadi mau cerita apa?" Wookie menatap Sungmin penasaran.

"Jadi sebenarnya…"

(~-o-)~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~(-o-~)

Kita ke Kyu…

"Em… paman?" ia menyapa penjual kue di dalam kedai yang idak terlalu besar itu.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata penjaga roti tersebut.

"Emmm, ia… jadi aku minta paman berikan ini pada pelanggan paman besok…" Kyu memberikan penjaga itu amplop putih misterius.

"Eh ia, tapi yang mana?" kata penjaga toko itu sedikit bingung.

"Namanya Sungmin, jadi jika ia meminta amplop itu berikan padanya, namun jangan beri tau jika aku yang memberikannya…" Kyu menatap penjaga toko itu yakin. "Tapi, paman jangan langsung memberi amplop itu, cobalah beri sedikit tantangan sebelum memberikan amplop tersebut… aku ingin memberinya sedikit kejutan…" kata Kyu sedikit berharap agar paman itu mau membantu.

"Yasudah baiklah…" kata paman itu menyetujui.

"Ah… terima kasih paman…" Kyu memberi ucapan terimakasih dengan membukukan badannya, lalu ia berlari keluar toko itu.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang…" kata penjaga toko sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah selanjutnya toko eskrim…" kata Kyu sambil melangkah senang.

TBC…

Author cuap-cuap's:

Maaf lanjutannya author publish lama…

Author lagi jarang dapet giliran kompi…

Soalnya author punya lappy sendiri*plaaak…

Tapi author punya keanehan…

Author Cuma punya inspirasi ngetik kalo di depan kompi…*curcol

Makanya author lebih suka ngetik di kompi…

Ya begitulah rasanya…

FFnya gak sempet eezy edit lagi, jadi kalo ada salah kata atau penulisan eezy mohon maafnya…*bow

Ratapan anak tengah…*ngangis

Yasudah, apapun komen kalian eezy terima…

Byeeee…. Masih bersambung loh…!


End file.
